Distractions
by AkuKorax
Summary: A cute little fic on Bulma and our favorite Saiyan prince . . . a little piece of those missing three years


(This is just something that I wrote up for no particular reason then to just

Disclaimer: No these characters are not mine, I wish they were, but alas I'm not

that good and I would not like to get sued for copyright stuff.

Warnings: PG, mild cursing.

Title: Distractions

By: Korax Da Birdie (or just Kor)

(This is just something that I wrote up for no particular reason then to just

try it out. I personally don't think it's all that great but here it is.)

'Oh damn him! Why does he always have to be this way? Why does it always have

to be HIS way?!' Bulma thought as she glared at the certain Saiya-jin that was

the cause of her steadily worsening mood from the table in the kitchen. Vegeta

was sitting on the couch in the living room, very much aloof, as was his style. 

It always seemed to her that he jumped at any chance to alienate everyone around

him from himself, even herself included. 'He acts like this is his home. I

invited him here and I can kick him out when ever I want, so he should give me

more respect!' She growled in her head.

'But he isn't gone and you still haven't kicked him out. It's been a whole

year Bulma.' said that little voice that tended to like to annoy her from the

back of her head. She promptly squashed the little voice away before it could

say any more. She looked back with vengeance into the living room at the once

destined ruler of all things horrible, macho, and smelly, a.k.a. the Saiya-jins. 

But that race died out long ago leaving only two survivors, the idiot in the

next room and the sweetest man alive, Goku. No one would think that the devious

and evil Prince Vegeta, who at the moment was in her living room sulking because

his food wasn't cooking fast enough, could have anything in common with hero of

earth Goku. But as the last two full blooded Saiya-jins in the whole universe

they seemed almost to be like brothers sometimes.

"Women, is my food done cooking already?" yelled Vegeta in his normal

'I-am-so-much-more-high-and-mighty-then-thou' tone of voice, purposely trying to

intimidate anyone in the household who even dared to look at him the wrong way.

Well that certainly didn't do very well to ebb her already bad temper. "No it

isn't oh high one,' she spat out. If he was going to start up one of their many

verbal fights, he was welcome to if he dared.

The elusive Saiya-jin did not answer her, which was odd. She sighed and got up

to check the pots simmering on the stove. Vegeta. He will always be such an

enigma to her. Totally devoid of anything really good or that would at least

making him somewhat tolerable in everyday life. In the mornings he would greet

her with some kind of nasty remark about her looks or just usual over assertive

prince like self. Depending on the day she would either try to match up to his

attack or ignore him and try to forget whatever the situation was. There had

always been some kind of conflict between them since he had come to live at

Capsule Corp., with his overly assertive bossy personality and her stubbornness

she. . .

Her hand was pulled very quickly away from the stove as the contents in the pot

decided to explode from the high heat she had carelessly set the stove to. But she

could have cared less. The bastard Saiya-jin was touching her, smirking at her, 

amusement shining through coal black eyes.

"You should be careful, Woman." said Vegeta in a soft, gentle tone of voice, as

if speaking to a child. Strange. She had never heard him use that tone of

voice before. Scary was more of the word for it. He was being so quite that

she almost wanted him to start yelling at her again.

"Why do you care?" She glared, trying to keep the uneasiness from showing in

her voice. Her head kept spinning, trying to understand the ambiguous reasons

that he had prevented her from coming to harm. He raised an eyebrow and gave

her an unreadable look that had, she was sure, some kind off secretive and

plotting meaning behind it, and left the room to go train again in the gravity

room, relieving Bulma of the strange atmosphere as he went. She blinked and

looked around herself. 'What was I doing again?'

(I don't know if I should write more. This is my first ever fan fic, please

review and tell me if you like it. ~Kor)


End file.
